Hanyou Boy
by skye-bluu-kitsune
Summary: My first fanfic pplz!! Be kind... Songfic based on "Skater Boy" by Avril Lavigne with a twist in the end...


"Hanyou Boy"

nyc_pwyncess: hola pplz!! nyc_pwyncess here, this is my first fanfic, so please review!!

inuyasha: why would they do that?

nyc: because...umm...i'm nice?

inu: you, nice? feh, like saying kagome is pretty!!

kagome: and i'm not?!

inu: oi...kagome*sweatdrop*...i didn't-

nyc: busted...

kag: OSUWARI!!

inu: ummf...wench!!

(shouts of "osuwari" and "wench" can be heard in the background)

nyc: riiiiiiiiight...i don't own inuyasha or the song "Skater Boy." *sniffle* i need a hug...

inu: just shut up you stupid girl!!

nyc: AHEM!!

inu & kag: WHAT?!

nyc: well, the shows about to start....

inu: ooooo...

nyc: get on stage baka!!

inu: grrrrrrrrrr.

(all of a sudden, a crowd of screaming fans appear surrounding a stage. the curtains open, and you see kagome on a mic, with sango on back up, inuyasha on electrical guitar, miroku on bass guitar, and shippo on drums. guitars start, then kagome sings...)

He was a hanyou,

She was a priestess,

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He wanted shikon,

With a bow and arrow she'd play,

What more can I say?

He wanted her,

But she'd never tell,

That secretly she wanted him as well.

But all her villagers,

They stuck up their nose,

They had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a hanyou boy,

She said, "Eat arrow boy,"

He wasn't good enough for her.

Naraku showed her his face,

So then her arrows she did place,

And stuck him to the Tree of Life.

Fifty years from now,

She's in the Dead Zone,

Getting evil, she's all alone.

She turns on t.v.

And guess who she sees?

Hanyou boy shard hunting with Kagome.

She calls Naraku,

He already knows,

And he's got plans to make them foes.

She tags along,

And stands in the shrubs,

Stalking the man that she turned down.

He was a hanyou boy,

She said, "Eat arrow boy,"

He wasn't good enough for her.

Now he's a shard hunter,

Jamming with Tetsugia,

To show pretty face just what he's worth.

He was a hanyou boy,

She said, "Eat arrow boy,"

He wasn't good enough for her.

Now he's a shard hunter,

Jamming with Tetsugia,

To show pretty face just what he's worth.

(kick butt guitar and drum solo from inuyasha and shippo)

"Sorry girl, but you missed out,

Well tough luck, that boy's mine now,

We are more than just good friends,

This is how the story ends.

Too bad that you couldn't see,

See the man that boy could be,

There is more than meets the eye,

I see the soul that is inside."

He's just Inu,

And I'm Kagome,

Can I make it anymore obvious?

"We are in love,

Haven't you heard,

How we rock each others world?"

I'm with a hanyou boy,

I said "See you later boy,

I'll be behind you in the fight."

"Be at the studio,

Singing the song he wrote,

About a girl he used to know."

I'm with a hanyou boy,

I said "See you later boy,

I'll be behind you in the fight."

"Be at the studio,

Singing the song he wrote,

About a girl he used to know."

(music slowly fades out, and the once screaming crowd disappears)

inu: what the hell was that?

miroku: what is this piece of wood with strings doing in my hands?

sango: and how come i'm talking into a stick with fluff at the end?

shippo: and why can i play these "boomy things" with these sticks?

kag: well...

shi: why are there strings on my arms?

kag: Yura?!

ominous voice: look up!!

inu: what?

o.v.: what don't you understand about look up?

inu: when i find you, you're dead!!

o.v.: then... LOOK UP!!

kag, mir, san, & shi: *sweatdrop*

kag: oh mi god...

inu: nyc?!

san: why?

nyc: well, i needed a hug, but no one gave me one.

kag: sorry...

nyc: okie, you're free.

(sango, kagome, & shippo huggle nyc)

nyc: miroku, you can stay over there. i don't trust you with a hug...

miroku: fine...

inu:(who is still connected to the strings)what about me?

nyc: well, you weren't coolio before...

inu: you're dead!! (rips strings and starts chasing nyc)

nyc: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! readers, please review!! and kagome, if you will...

kag: oh, sure... OSUWARI!!

inu: ummf...

nyc: ty mucho, thanx for reading!!


End file.
